Forever is Forever
by EternalVampiress
Summary: This is what happens when all control is lost and Bella finally gets what she wants... and what she doesn't. I do NOT own any of Stephanie Meyers charactersneither Edward, Bella or any characters to come. Please review, it motivates me to update!
1. The ways of a Seductress

To Bella a relationship with words rather than physical interaction had always been key. With Edward that was indeed the only way it could ever be- unless he were to change Bella. In this case Edward fought always against that terminal subject- Bella being a vampire.

"Edward its all I ever wanted! I want to be with you FOREVER!!!" Bella was on her knees with body trembling sobs rocking her petite body. Her hair was thrown forward over her hunched shoulders, her bangs sticking to her forehead by the sweat and tears this effort was causing.

"BELLA FOR GODSAKES! PLEASE SHOW A LITTLE SELF PRESERVATION! I want you to stay human! I am NOT taking your soul!" His topaz eyes were pitch black showing his hunger for Bella. He needed to hunt- and Bella knew it.

"Edward… PLEASE?" Bella twisted her body up and around, keeping her watering eyes on his and their black hunger. She seductively ran her fingers down her curved sides and pulled her full weight off the ground showing her slender stomach. Edward's eyes got blacker.

"Bella… stop that." Bella smiled, letting the tears evaporate from her eyes. She put one foot in front of the other, using all of her brainpower to focus on taking gentle, graceful steps. With each step her short shirt peaked up to show her white, taunt skin. Before long she had closed the distance between herself and him.

His eyes could not BE any blacker. Edward was not weak… except when Bella was like this. "Bella… please…" His words were cut off as Bella's breath coming closer stopped his words. He was beyond control. Edwards hand came up to stroke Bella's back and his other hand was seductively resting on her collarbone, softly moving down her backbone to come to a rest with the other hand.

Bella's breath tingled against Edward's own for minutes on end. Bella pulled back, gasping for breath and with no warning at all, Edward struck. Bella's eyes widened in shock- her pupils dilated and the green started to combine with specks of black. She felt the fangs enter her jugular vein- the rancid venom combining with her own scarlet blood. Edward pinched his mouth out of Bella's soft skin. His own arsenal of venom streaked down his jaw line and his mouth widened as a string of endless curses exited his dead lungs. The taste of Bella's blood lingered on his lips. Bella's eyed softly started to close and a small smile wiped over her entire mouth. Her eyes almost finished the transformation of a vampire's hungry black pitch and they silently began to close. The last words Edward heard her mumble was, "Forever is Forever Edward. I'll see you in three days." Edward was as dead as dead was, for his heart hadn't beat in over seventy years, but for the first time in all those ages, tears leaked out of his own topaz eyes- the eyes of a fulfilled vampire. He stroked the tear off of his sweating cheek and tasted it on his tongue. It had no taste. He existed- but he was the walking soulless. And he had just doomed his love to the same list of eternally damned he belonged to.

And that's all she ever wanted.

Edward let the suppressed sobs rack from his soul. "In three days my love. I'm so damned sorry. So damned sorry."

He laid his head against Bella's struggling heart and held his breath for the day his love came back to him- eternally his.


	2. Day One

As was promised Edward sat by Bella's side for days, increasingly worried as her heartbeat dulled. Yes, technically this was supposed to happen… But how could he slip up like this? How could he just BITE her? All this time he had been reassuring himself that he was no monster and then he suddenly takes a nip at his one true love. Edward flinched as he sees Bella's chest jump out of the corner of his eyes. A rive of screams erupted from her raw throat and her ribs pushed harshly against her taunt skin. Her eyes were pitch with thirst and her finger-nails were curved up and under into her soft blue veins. She was in intense agony.

Bella's teeth has extended slightly into slender white fangs and her once human face was immortal with fierce beauty. Her once cute button nose was longer now with almost more royalty than her bloodline deserved. Her Brown hair was transformed into a long luscious mane, darker in color. Edward frowned. His Bella was devastatingly beautiful- but how could he forgive himself for changing her? For adding her name on Satan's Eternally Damned?

"What the HELL!" Alice gasped as she burst into Edward's bedroom. She could only stare into Edward's thirsty eyes. Had he actually- finally done this to his beloved? "Edward… you… you actually CHANGED her?" Edward sighed and Alice tried to grasp the situation at hand. "She Provoked me Alice… She used her seductiveness against me… she… she came at me whilst I was thirsty and vulnerable…. I'm such a monster…." Alice only rolled her eyes and sat next to Edward. "Edward she wanted this-" Alice was cut off as Bella's chest heaved viciously and a stream of blood leaked from the side of her mouth. "Oh holy hell…" Alice clutched her mouth and walked from the room, unable to control her thirst as it grew in her eyes. Edward flinched and curled his own fangs viciously into his bottom lip. She smelled so good. SOOO good. He shook his head fiercely and picked up Bella's hand. He was not leaving.

"Im here for you always Bella. Forever is Forever."

This, sadly was only the first day of Bella's ghastly transformation. Edward leaned his head against Bella's marble breast and listened to the fading sound of her heart. Could he handle all of this? Was he really this strong? IS Forever truly Forever? Edward shook his head in shame. Of all the times to be thinking this, now was not the time to be thinking about logistical loop holes and technicalities to cover up his shame. Now he had to be here for Bella.

BPOV

It's dark. There is nothing around me but the recurring events of my life. Renee and Charlie. Charlie and me. Stupid Phil and the minors. Me on my first day in Forks- thinking that no one would ever like me for me. Thinking I was dreadfully unimportant. Then my body heaves and the agony twists my memories into the unfathomable. There's me being bitten by James. The fire bursting through my calloused hands- the same as now multiplied by infinite. Then there's also the fact that my angel put the venom through my jugular- a classic but so not my first choice. My ribs heave again causing the memory to change- as well as intensifying the pain. The pain is so painful- I'm almost numb. It's like with water- so hot its cold. Now I hurt so much I don't. I can feel my heart stopping, see my blood freeze, see my lungs collapse… and yet I'm okay with it. I've accepted it…

EPOV

I'm terrified. I'm still in denial. How could I have bitten her like that? How could I have snapped her up like a lion? Better yet- How could the lion that was so in love with the lamb… just nip it like that. The only really consolation I have is that she isn't dead… she's just… well. Damned. Which I suppose, if you're me, is even worse. I can't stand the thought that I just sent the lamb to hell! Two days to go until my love wakes up… and I'm scared of what her reaction will be. Will she see me as a true monster now? I guess I have two consolations actually.

Even if she hates this new form….

She's untouchable.


	3. Day Two

-1EPOV

Day two was not much better at all. My dear Bella's pale white skin began to spider with her tattered veins. It was a shock to see her smiling face finally crumble into shameless pain. My head continued to rest on her breast- listening to her once thunderous heart deaden with every passing day.

BPOV

I didn't understand what was going on. For numerous hours I had watched my memories flick by my thirsty eyes… and now all I could see was me. It didn't take me long to understand that I was seeing myself through Edward's eyes. Watching my blood fleck off my lips- leak down my chest as my ribs lacerated my skin… Actually it wasn't shocking at all to see that Edward was paying an awful lot of attention to my blood. I heard his thoughts… "So luscious…. So floral…. Just one…more….bite…."… and it shocked me. Not his thoughts… I knew he had these thoughts often. It shocked me that I heard his thoughts. I mean, this was his talent, not mine.

The next thing I noticed was simply only because he noticed.

My skin wasn't cold like any other vampires', but burning hot like the licking flames of hell.

EPOV

I screamed for Carlisle… for I was truly worried. Bella's heart was slowing down dreadfully, and yet her body was getting hotter, not colder like it should. "CARLISLE! CARLISLE, PLEASE!" Carlisle did not yet know of me changing Bella, but I supposed, or rather hoped, he would find out soon enough. I was terrified out of my mind for a mere human.

BPOV

…A…. mere… h-human?

CPOV

I came into Edward's room and saw Bella lying on his couch. Right away I knew that Edward had finally slipped up. "Edward… You decided to change her." "BS Carlisle. You KNOW I slipped up so don't give me that crap."

BPOV

Edward was talking through gritted teeth. Trying so hard to keep his thoughts about my blood away. And failing so miserably. I didn't care. I was naught but a mere human.

A mere human that was capable in every way to die.

CPOV

"Edward… she's giving up." I Held one hand across Bella's fading pulse with his stethoscope against her burning chest. She wasn't giving up. She was trying to kill herself. She was holding her breath… Holding it all outside of her lungs. I didn't know why I just knew I wasn't about to say this to Edward. My dear… he would be torn. I wanted desperately to know what was going through her head, as did Edward I'm sure. Only one way to find out and Bella had an unbelievable block to Edward's sixth sense. With only one way to find out what was happening or what was going to happen… I screamed for Alice and Japser.

EPOV

I didn't like this. Jasper was a mindless vampire around Bella, and as much as Alice loved her… her scent was just too… too delicious for thirsty vampires like us. I opened my eyes and looked back down at my love only to find that her appearance was once more altering. Her thirsty black eyes were now an electric blue in color. Her Black./Brown hair was an astonishing white that matched the tint of her skin with only a shattering glow to be the difference. I blinked again as the miraculous blue in her eyes remained blue but now glowed with… a literal inner fire. It almost seemed as flames were licking her pupils. And then with a shattering blow to my heart, a thin layer of blue scales began to form around her angel eyes.

She was absolutely beautiful in every single possible way… and yet she did not look human at all.

She was truly becoming the thing of both deepest hopes and dearest nightmares.

And I wanted her more than anything.


	4. Day Three

-1BPOV

Mere… that's what I was too him… I shook my head. There was a shape visualizing in front of me… A boy… no a man. His face was coming into view and I saw my nose, my ears, my pale skin. It was without a shadow of a doubt, Charlie.

Initial feelings besides pain? Shock. Charlie had died the year before and it was taking all I had not to cry out. I hadn't really grieved for this guardian of mine… I wanted to NOW, but I couldn't. now wasn't the time. I held back my burning tears and walked forth to Charlie. It was like a soap opera too me. All in slow motion, wind slowly breezing past my flowing brown hair. The bright sun was bearing down on me. On this human form I loathed so much… I guess as much as Edward.

"Bells… Darling what are you doing?" Charlie spoke to me in echoes.. Like a whales voice. The veracious noise caught me off guard and it echoed through my sullen shield. "Char- Dad?" I was still beyond belief… but then Charlie smiled. His eyes twinkled, his eyes crinkled with mirth. I knew right then and there, for some reason, Charlie was real… And dead. There was a reason he was here.

APOV

The pain I felt was unbearable. The blood flowing from Bella's open wounds was making me freaking THIRSTY!! I wanted a- a BITE! A NIP! For god sakes I wanted a NIBBLE! I winced… How dare I speak of her in terms of food… I closed my eyes and picked up Bella's fragile hand… and then I dropped it. Fire licked at me. She was burning up! I looked at Carlisle and he confirmed my fears… fever. I picked up her hand again and concentrated.

EPOV

She was concentrating so fiercely to try and see Bella's future… if she had one… and not to eat my dearest one at the same time…

CPOV

To be completely honest I don't think Bella is going to make it… she's trying so hard NOT to make it… I don't know what Edward will do if he loses her. She is indeed his missing piece. The final bit of the jigsaw. His solution…

BPOV

"Cha-Dad…" I was looking right at him. The reincarnation of my father. I had so much to say. So much I had left to say before he left me… I couldn't even think about Edward. "Dad… Why are you here?" That was stupid. The longer I held off on that question the longer I would see him. I was sure of it. "Bells, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie scathed me. "Bella darling, that man loves you. You fought me for years to get away with dating him after he broke your little heart! You broke rules and made rules up and now you think he hates you because you're HUMAN? Darling… He's losing you down there. Do you expect him to be calm? You're killing yourself! You're proving your own MORTALITY! Accept your fate and move ON with him!"

It was the strangest warmth that washed through me. Charlie had never mislead me. Never lied to me. He had never even sugar coated anything. When mom took me away he cursed until his throat was raw. When I came back I know he felt more emotion than even I thought was possible. Charlie loved me and at that precise moment I knew that he knew all, saw all, and was working very hard to help me conquer all. It was love. A father's love.

The apparition of Charlie came closer to me and stroked my silky hair washing the scent of strawberry all around me. He kissed me softly on the forehead as he did when I was naught more than a toddler… and then he left me saying only… "G'bye my Bells, Live your life and love him, for he loves you more than he cherishes his very own life."

APOV

I saw Bella crouching in defeat. Her head was hung low and she was slashing at her windpipe with her half formed vampire nails. A deep magenta leaked from the corners of her eyes… Her very own blood. Her ribs stuck half out of her chest and there were bat wings that looked as if they had been ripped from her tortured back. It was horrible… So very horrible. Without another thought I screamed and fell into a fierce cold sweat. Filled with a bat from hell…Bella.

EPOV

I heard Alice scream, saw her fall. At that precise moment my heart died a second time. My Bella was leaving me and there was truly nothing I could do about It. I had done the impossible. I had taken her soul AND killed her. I was truly a satanic, sadistic monster.

**Authors Note: If i don't get at least ten DIFFERENT reviews, i will not be continuing this story. I want you all to know that I truly enjoy this story and would love to fill you in but reviews are my motivation... so review! **


	5. Awake but Where?

-1BPOV

After Charlie left me, I sat down in the middle of my white plain. I just needed to think. I knew that technically I was dead in my human form- it was the third day. ( I knew this from Edward's mind.) As I let the wind brush against my cheeks- I heard a rustle. I flipped my weight around to see naught but a shapeless… aurora… a spectrum. It had no definite shape, but it had a voice…

_"My darling, you have lived an entire lifetime letting everyone make your decisions, but now is different."_

"Who are you?" I know my voice wasn't strong. I could feel the shiver cut through my spine all the way to my ankles. Who knew… I could get murdered by this man! And another thing… Could I actually die in this plain of imagination? Ug, the questions were all left unanswered.

"_It is not important. My dear Isabella you must now make an important decision. Let it be realized that this decision will hardly affect the rest of the world.. Yet. It is for your benefit."_

I snorted. Not important. BS. I stopped to think. That feminine voice sounded so familiar… I know I heard it somewhere. I knew I heard it A LOT, but where?

_"Bella Swan! CONCENTRATE! You have to decide if you are going to accept the venom that runs through your mortal blood, or reject it… killing yourself and possibly your dear Edward in the wake."_

That voice. I knew that freaking voice! It had been YEARS since I had heard it… my head dropped and a small, weak smile split my fragile face.

"Mom."

If at all possibly, the spectrum of sparkles that sat behind me, smiled.

"_Oh Bella. If only I had more time with you. Please… try to understand your predicament darling. You have to decide if you want to live… or… you can join me?"_

"Horribly selfish dear mum. Horribly selfish." I couldn't even begin to say that I wasn't chuckling deep inside. So like Renee to want me to spend eternity with her right this minute.

_"Bella. You know that I love you darling but you do have a tendency to be slightly… clumsy and a little to quick on your feet.. Which in the end certainly causes you to fall… both physically and emotionally."_

I heard another smile form in the cosmic glimmer that now folded over my shoulders… as if hugging me close… keeping me forever. "Mom, he called me… a.. mere human. What if he regrets changing me? Regrets keeping me forever?" Invisible tears were building in my eyes.

_"Oh darling. Heat of the moment. You did it a million times before. You hated me a million times and yet it never lasted more than ten minutes." _

A chuckle formed in the glimmer. "Mom… what should I do?"

_"Bella that is a darn silly question. Answer it yourself, let your heart be your guide… well your… dead heart. That is certainly going to take some getting used to of course. Oh deary, deary me Bella. My daughter, a vampiress of the night."_

Another tearless sob built in my throat. I read her thoughts. She wanted me to go back to my love… but she knew she would be sending me away for eternity. Then… The thoughts shifted, making everything okay… making everything right.

_"Bella my love, go back. It isn't your time. Spend all eternity with him, he loves you so. I will always love you, you know that. This is a supreme gift of yours, we will visit from time to time… if this is a permanent gift, then we will be connected for all of our immortal days."_

A smile lit my lips and my transformation continued where it left off. It was okay. I was going to get everything I wanted. Oh spoiled me. I stood and turned to where the glimmer once stood, but it was gone. She knew that we would meet again. I had faith. My white plain swirled into vivid colors and a brilliant black boiled around my shoulders, lit with an orange fire. I held out my arms and faced the night sky where the bright sun was now a crescent moon. A pair of black wings split my shoulder blades and blue scales built around my now slightly pointed ears and eyes. I looked from Alice's eyes and saw that she was witnessing my change. She saw my eyes turning electric blue and burning with the wrath of hell. She saw my breasts, wrists, hands, and feet crest with a shimmering blue scale. She saw my teeth shape into fangs, dripping with my own blood. She saw my long, ugly, mouse brown hair turn into the silver astonishment that I had seen only in my deepest dreams. My immortal vampire goddess body crouched against the imaginary plain and let off a feral snarl. I was showing that I OWNED this plain. It was the place where MY dreams came true. MINE! My goddess face smiled and I awoke.

EPOV

I was clutching Alice's cold hand, witnessing everything. I was horrified. I thought I had lost her… but… she was so… so gorgeous. So inhumanely beautiful. So… not my Bella.

She awoke… and the image was gone. Her body resumed the same Bella I always had, just with enhanced beauty, and her eyes still glowed electric blue, alit with the vengeful flames… but she was my Bella, and she was Awake. My dearest came back from that wonderful place where she was alive with mirth, for she had Charlie and Renee, and yet she returned to the sadistic, murderous monster who had put her through three days of hell. I felt horrible, seeing her chest heave over and over in my head. Yet, all that was outweighed by the true fact that My Dearest One would be spending all of our days together forever.

**A/N- Ooh. This is getting weird! XP. Hope you guys are enjoying it! If not just tell me to stop! Though i hope you are because I really am. Remember. More reviews. This chapter needs AT LEAST ten reviews for me to continue. **

Bye to all! -Eternal-Vampiress


	6. Always a Mystery

BPOV

I opened my eyes and my focus returned. The blurry face of Edward heightened and I smiled up weakly. Edward smiled down at me. "Oh Bella… Oh Bella,

Bella, Bella."

"Edward… that… that _THING._" My voice was shaky, weak from my three day adventure. "Bella… I have never witnessed something like that… but I have a

theory." A soft giggle emerged from his breathless chest. "Edward, Love, I believe I am the one who comes up with the theories… not you." The smile was

disappearing quickly from my now marble like skin. He didn't know why such a miraculous, and yet seemingly unreal vision had happened. I was still the same

thing I had always been. A mystery.

"Bella… I think that thing really was your soul. Not to be vulgar but it seemed to be debating what was going to happen to you. One second your soul was

tearing at your windpipe, trying to stop the breath in your body. The next it was soaring away as your present form was dropping back down to me. When you

were with Renee… I heard you… your words. You were mumbling… That thing… that lizard like bat from hell was fighting your transformation. The image

was taking place from your imagination… like you were adding all the vampire myths you had heard into that one creature… and you were trying to kill

yourself. You were fighting my venom."

If I could have cried, I would have. It was all too much. "But, you said you had never SEEN anything LIKE it!" I was hysterical.

"Yes, but Bella Darling, I have only ever seen a terminally ill or fatally injured person be changed. I have never seen a perfect-in-health human change to the l

ikes of a vampire. YOU were strong enough… You were strong enough Love."

I smiled. "Why was my blood dripping from its mouth?"

"That part of you is gone Bella. You will never bleed again. It was taking your blood because you KNOW that you can't bleed never again. You were sending

the human part of you away."

"It snarled…."

"Your soul was claiming that plain. Bella home is where the heart is, and your heart is in that plain with Charlie and Renee. Your soul is home… Your immortal

blood is with me… Forever."

"Edward… My soul is really gone isn't it?"

"It's a matter of perception my darling. My sweet Bella is clearly still right here beside me."

I smiled briefly. Maybe he didn't regret changing me after all. A sigh came from my mouth and I stopped breathing. Edward's chest laid on my marble chest.

He couldn't hear my heart. Couldn't hear my breath.

It was bound to startle him. And it did. "Isabella?" shock tore from him and he let his head drop. A small chuckle, so soft I almost didn't hear… probably

couldn't have if it weren't for my heightened senses… "Don't do that Darling. I'm an old man. Don't scare me."

"Old? OH CONRAIRE! You don't look a day older than seventeen!" I giggled now too.

But that memory was bound to come back.

"Edward… I'm no mere human now. You can't hurt me… but… kiss me Edward."

Edward obliged, planting his lips firmly on my own.

I didn't almost pass out… but…

"Oh Edward! You STILL dazzle me!" He laughed again. "I seem to have that effect my darling. You are never, and will never be a mere human again."

Deep in my mind I heard a small voice whisper… "Except to me my Bella. You will always be my little human. Always, and I loved you for your imperfection.

I loved you for your mystery. I loved you for being Bella. Perfection and sheer beauty will never change those thoughts in my."

I leaned close to Edward's ear and whispered back. "That's silly dear one. I'm no human now. I'm your one and only. I'll be your immortal soul. I AM your

other half. And I'll always be your little mystery."

The look on his face was priceless. "You… can read my thoughts…" I frowned. "Don't worry. Life wouldn't be any fun at all if I did that on a daily basis. I

won't pick your brain anymore. I promise."

"Bella Darling… You'll always be a mystery indeed. Slee… Oh. You don't sleep anymore. Or eat food. Or…"

I frowned slightly at the look of despair that crossed his gorgeous features.

I was almost positive that if he could cry, he would. That small, eleven word thought impacted me deeply. I knew that if I could cry, I would too. I could hear

his words bouncing off his mind. I could tell he was trying to block the thoughts from me, but I was already more powerful than him.

He missed his clumsy little human. Dry sobs built up inside my dead chest, but the lie stuck. A smile graced upon my face and I stood.

Always a mystery.

**A/N- Alright I think the next thing i post is going to have to be an answer/ question type thing because i think this may confuse you all. :/ sorry bout that. So please continue your reviews, and if you have any questions please feel free to post your questions also. Ill answer them. I know i had some people that were confused last time and this is really a filler type thing with an added texture of the present...but it could hurt your brains a little. It all makes sense to me though, so just ask:) **

**-Eternal-Vampiress**


End file.
